


A Matter of Waiting

by LadyOfHollyHouse



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Requited Love, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfHollyHouse/pseuds/LadyOfHollyHouse
Summary: Malcolm Bright took the biggest risk of his life: he kissed Gil Arroyo.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	A Matter of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on my computer for a few weeks, meant to post it way back before Christmas, but you know; life and stuff got in the way. This isn't beta read, mistakes are mine, please forgive. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Malcolm always seemed to take matters into his own hands, and this was no exception. Always needing to dive in headfirst into any situation regardless of the consequences or his own safety.

Which is exactly how he found himself, standing on the pavement in front of the man he called his closest friend, Bright decided that this was the time to take the plunge. Of course the instant he did Malcolm wondered if he had gone too far.

He had just told Gil Arroyo that he was in love with him, had been for the last year; before he pulled the older man by his shoulders and unceremoniously kissed him.

_‘Mistake, mistake, mistake.’_ A voice in his head chastised him. A voice that sounded too much like Dr. Whitly for Bright’s liking.

Malcolm decided not to open that can of worms just yet, and not caring at all of how stupid this was when all he felt was the softness of Gil Arroyo’s lips against his.

He had been dreaming about this for the last year and a half. He had stayed awake at night thinking about this moment, of course he was up already from his never-ending night terrors, but the mere thought of Gil would shove the memories away, for a while at least.

Gil broke the kiss almost as immediately as it began, his hand gently squeezing Bright by the back of the neck as he tended to do as a means of comfort.

They looked at each other in silence, the cold New York air once more engulfing them.

“Say something, kid.” Gil breathed when the two had parted, as he lowered his hand away from the younger man, his body language giving away nothing.

The sickening cold pushed through his body,

_‘Right,’_ Bright thought, _‘this was your genius idea. An explanation might be in order.’_

With a sigh it all came rushing out, apologies and a quick-fire excuse as to why he just ruined the best relationship he currently had in his life, adding for good measure that it might be best to just forget this happened and chalk it up to stress from the latest case they just closed.

Gil remained quiet throughout Malcolm’s outburst until Bright finished and started to back away further, but the older man quickly brought his hand up and cupped Malcolm’s face and holding him with a soft gaze.

Bright blanched, “I’m sorry.”

“Bright?”

Nodding slightly, Malcolm spoke, “I’ve wanted you for so long, I’m sorry for all of this.”

Gil huffed out a quieted breath, his grin crinkling the corners of his eyes and leaned in and Malcolm felt his stomach drop as he felt the other man’s lips on his once more.

This time was different, better; instead of hurried nervousness and a rushed embrace, this was tender and sweet. Better than any fantasy Bright could have conjured in his head. The idea that Gil could want him just as much made all the hurt he had endured in his life worth it.

In for a penny, Bright grabbed Gil by his shoulders and pressed harder, parting his lips, and moaning as Gil’s tongue welcomed him further.

Malcolm felt arms wrap around him and pulling him close, his thin frame enveloped within the comfort of sweater material and a familiar embrace.

This time it was Bright that moved away first, panting with want and desire, his chest full of love and his head filled images of the two of them with far less clothes.

“You wanna come back to my place?” Malcolm looked up towards warm, brown eyes already knowing Gil’s response, but he still held out for hope.

Gil’s hands came up and pressed into Malcolm’s back, hugging him to him, “I want to, city boy, I do; but I’m going to say no.” His eyes passed over Bright’s face and smiled, “For tonight, I think we need to have a conversation first before we do anything that we might regret.”

Feeling brave, Malcolm kissed Gil again briefly, smiling against the chaste kiss, “I won’t regret it.” He promised.

“I know I won’t either, Bright, but” He trailed off, sighing.

Malcolm knew what he meant. It didn’t seem possible, but the two of them had turned a very serious corner in their relationship and the last thing that Malcolm wanted was to ruin this; he had waited years, he could a few days longer.

Nodding, he moved out from Gil’s immediate space, “You’re right, this is sudden and as much as I want you, I can wait.”

“Come on, kid, I’ll drive you home.” Gil started before adding, “For you to actually go to sleep.”

Malcolm smirked and watched Gil as he walked around to the driver’s side of his car, smiling over the hood before climbing in and Bright got into the passenger’s seat.

“Is this going to be a bad idea?” Malcolm asked staring straight ahead to the city street before him, glancing down when he felt Gil take his hand into his.

Gil was silent for a brief pause, “No,” he shook his head as Malcolm met his eyes, “I’ve been waiting for this…” He paused again, bringing their interlaced hands up and kissed Bright’s knuckles, “for you, too.”

They both shared a smile as Gil started the Le Mans and drove away into the night.


End file.
